


CAMINO DE PERDICIÓN

by ElianaWinchesterSPN



Category: Dean Demon, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Deandemon, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElianaWinchesterSPN/pseuds/ElianaWinchesterSPN
Summary: Dean se ha convertido en caballero del Infierno, Sam lo está buscando para devolverle su condición de humano, pero Dean tiene "otros" planes para Sam





	CAMINO DE PERDICIÓN

CAMINO DE PERDICIÓN  
Capítulo 1 Encuentro:  
Dean soltó el micrófono para alivio de los presentes y bajó tambaleante del escenario, llevaba un buen rato destrozándoles los oídos a todos con el Karaoke, se acercó a la barra y con un gesto, pidió un chupito, lo bebió de un trago y pidió más, este gesto se repitió varias veces.  
Desde que se despertó convertido en demonio la marca de Caín estimulaba todos sus sentidos y avivaba sus emociones, necesitaba más de todo, mucho más, para ahogar los deseos de matar y masacrar que la marca le infundía.  
Pero quitando esa pequeña menudencia, se lo estaba pasando en grande, se sentía liberado de toda culpa, él ya había librado sus batallas, no estaba dispuesto a dar más; había muerto y resucitado. Como demonio sí, pero ese era un pequeño detallito sin importancia. Ahora ya no era “Dean Winchester salvador del mundo y protector, responsable de su hermano Sam”. Ahora quería pasárselo bien. Ya había hecho su parte. Ahora iba a aullar a la luna.  
Tomó el último trago y volvió al escenario.  
Crowley lo miraba desalentado, nada estaba saliendo como él había planeado. Creía que Dean sería el arma que necesitaba para lograr todas sus grandes ambiciones, que con el mayor de los Winchester bajo sus órdenes construiría un nuevo infierno, por no decir nada de lo mucho que se divertía con él. Pero últimamente las cosas se estaban torciendo, Dean no le obedecía y estaba totalmente descontrolado, bebía demasiado, se peleaba demasiado, incluso mancillaba su habitación follando con la camarera de turno.  
Eso no sería importante si no fuera porque acababa de fastidiarle un trato. En vez de cargarse a quien él le había ordenado, había matado al cliente, y había perdido un alma para su causa. Eran tiempos difíciles, no podía permitirse hacer de babysitter de un Dean fuera de control.  
Tomó un sorbo de su coctel con sombrillita y decidió que llamaría a Sam para que se encargara del problema, sabía que el alce estaba loco por encontrarlos, llevaba meses torturando demonios, para lograrlo. Pues muy bien se lo daría en bandeja y a cambio se quedaría con la primera espada, para eso él era el rey de los tratos. Sonrió para sí, satisfecho de resolver un problema que se le había ido de las manos. 

Dean está sentado frente al piano del vacío bar después de toda una noche de excesos, tocando distraídamente una melodía, lo sintió antes que verlo. En realidad lo estaba esperando.  
Sam está en el umbral. Le mira con sus ojos de cachorro y él no puede soportar esa mirada de pena de su hermano. Sobre todo porque no la necesita, ya no es débil, es un caballero del infierno, la marca le pide que mate, pero a cambio se siente más vivo que nunca y no tiene ningún remordimiento, así que no necesita ni la compasión, ni el cariño ñoño de Sam.  
Cuando Sam le dice que le llevará a casa porque es su hermano y no va a dejarlo así, siente que algo se rebela dentro de él. No va a dejarse manipular por Sam nunca más, lleva toda su vida girando en torno a lo que Sam necesita, lo que Sam quiere, y en proteger a Sam, incluso con su vida, para que no le pase nada, así que no , no va a volver con él.  
—Te dejé una nota y te dije que me dejaras ir Sam. —Su voz tiene una nota amenazante que su hermano capta a la perfección.  
—Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo. ¡Tenemos una cura Dean!, — la mirada de Sam es confusa, no entiende porqué se ha ido su hermano sin ni siquiera intentarlo.  
— ¡Aléjate de mí Sammy! —sisea Dean.  
Sam ignora el peligro y se va aproximando a su hermano, éste se levanta del piano y se acerca a la barra sirviéndose un trago, es un movimiento estratégico, ya que no quiere tener a Sam demasiado cerca de él.  
—No sabes cómo soy ahora ni lo que he hecho, a lo mejor no merezco ser salvado. —Dice sabiendo que nada de lo que diga servirá para apartar a Sam de su objetivo, solo está ganando tiempo, no quiere hacerle daño. Aunque probablemente será inevitable.  
—Me da igual lo que hayas hecho, eres mi hermano, tenemos que enfrentarnos a ello como siempre hemos hecho, juntos, y lo superaremos. —Afirma Sam totalmente convencido, mirándole con pena y preocupación, después de todo lo que llevan pasado no le importa si su hermano es o no un demonio, él va a curarlo, no va a permitir que continúe el camino de perdición que ha iniciado.  
—Sammy, Sammy , Sammy… —dice Dean despacio, lanzándole una mirada retadora— , no tienes ni idea a lo que te enfrentas, ahora mismo me está costando bastante no lanzarme a tu cuello, no sé si a morderlo o besarlo.  
Sam se sobresalta ante esta última frase, no esperaba una salida así, le mira más curioso que asustado. Por eso no le hace caso y saca las esposas marcadas con las runas atrapa-demonios.  
Dean se ríe ante la candidez de Sam, no se imagina lo distinto que es ahora. Sigue bebiendo sin inmutarse. — ¿Crees que de verdad eso va a funcionar?, a mí me gustaría utilizar esas esposas para algo más creativo, —le lanza a Sam su sonrisita más canalla, esa con la que todas las tías, y también algún tío últimamente, han caído en sus redes sin remisión.  
Mira a Sam de arriba abajo, con lascivia, apreciando su cuerpo, sus músculos en tensión, su cara preocupada y sus preciosos ojos, que le están mirando sin comprender nada.  
— ¿Sabes que he estado probando cosas nuevas, Saaammy? —le dice alargando su nombre, vigilando para que no le coja desprevenido, porque es consciente de que su hermanito puede ser muy traicionero—, la marca ha alterado todos mis sentidos, me gusta la violencia y el sexo más que nunca, hacerlo con un tío es muy distinto —Mientras habla ha ido moviéndose acorralando la Sam imperceptiblemente— ¿y sabes qué?, que me ha gustado. ¿Quieres que te enseñe Sammy? , yo te he enseñado todo desde que eras un crío, a disparar , a defenderte , a ponerte un condón—se ríe traviesamente recordando ese momento que nunca han vuelto a comentar desde que son adultos— creo que como hermano mayor tengo que seguir abriéndote nuevos horizontes, ¿Qué me dices Sammy, estás dispuesto a aprender? —con un movimiento rápido le arrebata las esposas y como si de un mago se tratará consigue ponérselas a su hermano dejándole las manos atadas a la espalda.  
Sam no lo ha visto venir, hipnotizado como estaba por la voz de Dean y las cosas que le estaba diciendo, bajó la guardia solo un momento y el mayor obtuvo inmediatamente su ventaja.  
—Has cometido un error, Sammy, tenías que haberme dejado vivir mi vida, me había alejado de ti para no contaminarte, porque tú eres mi mayor tentación hermanito. —Dean le ha empujado y le ha tirado sobre un cochambroso sofá que estaba en una esquina, está sobre él. Le inmoviliza con su cuerpo y está disfrutando. Le gusta tenerlo así a su merced debajo de él, le mira a los ojos y luego despacio su boca, y se acerca más aún, Sam siente su aliento cuando habla, nota las caderas de su hermano sobre las suyas, apretándolo contra los cojines que ceden con el peso de ambos, se retuerce para liberarse, pero solo consigue notar como la dureza de su hermano va creciendo a medida que sus movimientos lo excitan, Dean le acaricia el pelo y se lo aparta de los ojos, —que suave... Sam— , dice bajito regodeándose de tenerlo ahí, acerca la nariz a su cuello y le huele, inspira profundamente y luego le va dando pequeños besos, acercándose a la comisura de su boca, Sam está sin aliento, no quiere reconocerlo pero a su pesar él también se está excitando , los labios de Dean llegan a su boca, pero no lo besa, con la lengua y va recorriéndole el labio inferior , muy despacio, a pequeños toquecitos, después se lo muerde suavemente, —siempre he deseado hacer esto—, le dice contra su boca, y a continuación le besa mientras se acomoda mejor entre sus piernas y le coge a ambos lados de la cabeza para que no pueda rechazarle, cosa que Sam no estaba pensando hacer, el beso se va profundizando y ambos se dejan ir, probando, succionando, disfrutando del sabor uno del otro y de la nueva sensación que está encendiéndoles y les está llevando a la necesidad de sentirse íntimamente unidos. Sam no puede moverse pero Dean, le ha metido una mano por debajo de la camiseta y está acariciando los erectos pezones que solicitan toda su atención, le arruga hacia arriba la camiseta y toma uno de ellos con su boca. Cuando le oye gemir de placer toma repentina conciencia de lo que están haciendo. Se yergue y ve la mirada turbia de Sam, perdida y desenfocada pidiéndole más, se levanta y pasa una mano por su pelo. Tratando de enfriarse y pensar, si debe seguir y que se pierdan los dos o continuar solo, como había decidido.  
—Dean… qué … yo… Dean… —Sam está balbuceante, este ataque repentino le ha desconcertado y más su propia reacción, aunque no estuviera esposado no sabría qué hacer en ese momento, no sabe si quiere que Dean siga a o se alegra de que haya parado.  
Dean se acerca y le voltea boca abajo soltando las esposas, y alejándose rápidamente fuera de su alcance.  
En el momento en que Sam se pone en pie un bote de humo entra por la ventana, Sam tiene que salir para no ahogarse y recibe un fuerte puñetazo de Cole que estaba esperando fuera que saliera Dean, queda tendido en el suelo sin sentido.  
Dean sale para enfrentarse a Cole, toda su energía está ahora concentrada en darle a este entrometido lo que se merece, no solo por haberlos interrumpido en este momento crucial, sino por haber secuestrado y golpeado a Sam para llegar hasta él. Sam es suyo y no va a permitir que nadie le haga daño, va a devolverle cada golpe que ha visto marcado en la cara de Sam multiplicado por diez. Lo consigue fácilmente, Cole no es rival para él cegado como está por la ira, lo deja destrozado como un guiñapo para que lidie con su miseria al no haber podido matar al tipo que asesinó a su padre. Le gusta haber descargado toda esa violencia. Ahora su cabeza estará más clara para dedicarle tiempo a su hermanito.  
Sam le echa agua bendita por encima y aprovecha ese momento de debilidad para ponerle las esposas.  
Las tornas han cambiado, ahora es él quién está a merced de Sam. Éste no pierde un momento en meterlo en el coche para llevarlo al búnker donde piensa aplicarle la cura.  
Capítulo 2: La Cura  
Van en silencio en el coche, cada uno tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado y decidir su próximo movimiento. Sam es el primero que se decide a hablar.  
―Podemos arreglarlo Dean, aún estás ahí, has tenido piedad con ese tipo…  
Dean sonríe fríamente, su mirada se ha vuelto acerada no muestra ni rastro de humanidad.  
―No tienes ni idea Sammy, ese tipo tendrá que vivir sabiendo que tuvo una oportunidad de matarme y no pudo aprovecharla, dejarlo con vida es lo peor que pude haberle hecho, eso no es piedad Sammy, y lo que voy a hacerte a ti…tampoco será piedad.  
Sam traga saliva, esa promesa no le ha parecido una amenaza de violencia, más bien ha sonado como algo muy sucio y muy sexual. Sam está desconcertado, sabía que podría esperar cualquier cosa de ese nuevo Dean, pero este giro de los acontecimientos le pone nervioso. No entiende qué está pasando con él, porque no puede negarse a sí mismo que ha respondido a los avances de Dean, él nunca había considerado el sexo algo demasiado importante y menos con la vida que llevaban, para Dean es un desahogo y puede comprender que ahora que sus sentidos están exacerbados le guste el sexo sin tabúes y sin cortapisas. Pero para él nunca había sido importante, haber tenido que lidiar con tener sangre de demonio en su interior o estar sin alma o todas las demás cosas que le habían pasado, había hecho que el sexo estuviera siempre en un último lugar. Él siempre había admirado a Dean y a veces se había sentido molesto y celoso de la atención que les daba a las camareras y relaciones esporádicas que tenía. También con Benny se había sentido posesivo y le había hecho elegir, pero el hecho de ser hermanos hacía que nunca se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de… no, eso estaba mal, pensó mientras seguía conduciendo en silencio. En el asiento de atrás Dean también guardaba silencio, aunque cuando le miró a través del retrovisor, comprobó que no parecía preocupado ni culpable, su mirada no transmitía nada, estaba vacía.  
Una vez en el búnker, Sam no pierde tiempo en aplicarle la cura, desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que su hermano vuelva a ser humano, Dean le ruega que no lo haga, insiste en que prefiere seguir así, le gusta ser Dean “El malvado”, como él se autoproclama, pero simplemente Sam sabe que debe curarlo, que no puede abandonar a su hermano, no puede permitir que siga siendo un monstruo, se acerca con la inyección de sangre humana en la mano y la firme intención de ponérsela.  
―Sabes que no me gustan las inyecciones, Sammy, al menos no de ese tipo. Yo también tengo una inyección para ti. ¿No quieres saber qué se siente? ¿No te gustaría que te la clavara bien adentro Sammy? , a mí me parece que sí. Me parece que antes no te ha disgustado nada lo que te he hecho. Vamos Sammy, deja esa jeringuilla, ¿no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? , ¿O prefieres que sea al revés? No tengo prejuicios, lo que tú quieras, ―dice sonriente e incitante―vamos Sammy, ¡suéltame! ¡Podemos pasarlo muy bien!  
Sam no le escucha y clava la aguja en su brazo, la reacción no se hace esperar, Dean parece que va a ahogarse y que no puede aguantar el torrente de sangre humana que le recorre.  
El tratamiento se repite un montón de veces y Dean cada vez sufre más, no hay aún ninguna señal de humanidad en él y Sam está preocupado, se aleja para llamar a Cass y pedirle consejo, pero la única cura que conocen es esta y debe seguir administrándosela. Cuando vuelve, la silla está vacía, Dean se ha escapado, parece que a medida que la sangre humana le invadía, los grilletes y la trampa de demonios se hacía menos efectiva.  
La primera idea de Sam es bloquear el búnker para que Dean no pueda escapar, de repente le oye recorriendo los pasillos.  
―Muy listo Sammy, cerrar este sitio, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que no quiero irme? , no hasta encontrarte. Vamos Sammy, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo —Grita, sabiendo que su hermano está escuchándole en algún lugar del búnker—. Te dije que me dejaras, te repetí que no te buscaría y que era feliz como estaba. Pero tú tenías que encontrarme y tratar de arreglarme, pues yo no quiero ser curado Sammy, y tengo mucha suerte, aún llevo mucho de demonio dentro, ¿qué pasa Sammy, te escondes?, ¿no quieres una cita conmigo? ¿Quieres velitas, vino..? ―Se ríe para sí mismo sin dejar de recorrer los pasillos, ha luchado contra la atracción que Sam le provoca, y por eso se había alejado, pero ahora la suerte está echada, va a tener a su hermano, no le importa si es incesto o no, Sam le atrae poderosamente y no va a resistirse más, ninguna mujer ni ningún hombre tiene lo que tiene Sam. Se muere por abrazarlo, poseerlo, lamer su piel, penetrarlo y también tenerlo dentro, quiere unirse a él en cuerpo y alma, no sabe si es la marca o esos sentimientos han estado ahí siempre soterrados, ocultos, ahogados, no le importa, lo único que quiere es dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.  
Al girar una esquina ve a Sam de espaldas, está mirando el siguiente pasillo comprobando que está vacío, sigilosamente se le acerca, le hace una llave por la espalda sujetándole los brazos, el cuchillo cae, le empuja contra la pared y le sujeta contra ella, inmovilizándole.  
Le susurra al oído ― ¿y ahora qué Sammy? ¿Vas a portarte bien?―. Cogido por sorpresa Sam lucha, pero Dean le mantiene apretado contra la pared. ―Será mejor que te relajes hermanito, vamos a pasárnoslo bien, ya verás…―Mientras le dice eso, le está dando pequeños empujones con la pelvis, se está empalmando contra su culo, Sam está sintiendo esa dureza y de nuevo nota una oleada de placer que trata de reprimir.  
En ese momento Cass aparece y atrapa a Dean con su fuerza angelical, le llevan de nuevo a la habitación del pánico, donde comienzan otra vez a aplicarle el tratamiento.  
Cuando ya parece que no sería posible, los ojos de Dean se aclaran definitivamente y con un brillo y una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraban les pregunta ―¿parecéis preocupados chicos, qué os pasa?―. El alivio de Sam y Cass es evidente, ―Bienvenido―, le dice Sam, y ambos se miran preocupados, ambos recuerdan qué ha pasado entre ellos.  
Cass está feliz, aunque sabe que la marca no ha desaparecido. Sam también lo sabe, pero no quiere preocuparse ahora por ello, ya cruzará ese puente cuando llegue a él.  
― ¿Tienes hambre Dean? ―le pregunta para romper el momento incomodo que están viviendo―, Te traeré hamburguesas, cerveza y tarta. ―Dice contento, sin esperar respuesta, ha recuperado a su hermano, y eso es lo importante, con lo demás irán lidiando, está seguro de que no será un problema, lo resolverán juntos como siempre, incluso la marca. Está lleno de esperanza. Lo deja al cuidado de Cass y va a comprar todo lo necesario para celebrar la vuelta de su hermano.  
―No sé qué hacer Cass, ―Dice Dean mientras se sirve un trago―, he estado a punto de violar a mi hermano.  
Cass está claramente incómodo, pero sabe que debe reconfortarlo.  
―Haría falta mucho más que eso para que Sam se alejara de ti. ―le contesta muy seguro.  
― ¿Te das cuenta de que nuestra vida es tan mala que eso puede llegar a tener sentido? ―Dean está sonriendo tristemente.  
Después de unos días han vuelto a cazar, sin hacer mención a nada de lo que ha pasado. Pero la conversación está pendiente entre ellos, como si de una espada de Damocles se tratara, ambos son expertos en guardarse sus sentimientos, en seguir adelante como si nada pasara, pero Dean siente que debe hablar, pedir perdón y agradecer a su hermano que lo haya salvado. Sólo que en el fondo, hay una pequeña llamita de esperanza ahí, porque el deseo por Sam no se ha disipado, y no es por la marca. Ahora sabe que siempre estuvo ahí, que siempre lo había sentido, pero no se había permitido a sí mismo que aflorara a la superficie. Pero ahora había visto que Sam le había respondido, no quería pensar qué significaba eso, estaba confundido, ¿sentía Sam lo mismo en su interior?  
Iban en el coche y Dean no dejaba de hacerse esas reflexiones, Sam miraba hacia delante en silencio, de reojo veía su ceño fruncido, parecía que iba a salirle humo de la cabeza. Normalmente sus pensamientos estaban conexionados, hasta el punto de repetir la misma frase al mismo tiempo, así que no era difícil saber qué ocupaba los pensamientos de Sam. Aún así no se decidía a hablar.  
―Lo siento. ―fue todo lo que dijo.  
―Eras un demonio Dean, no eras tú mismo. ―Contestó Sam comprensivo.  
―Hice cosas…  
—Ambos hicimos cosas, —le cortó Sam.  
—Ya, pero yo te arrastré…  
—Dean, esto es incómodo —le cortó de nuevo Sam—, pero creo que lo mejor es que te diga lo que siento, por favor, déjame hablar—levantó una mano para parar con este gesto el nuevo intento de réplica del mayor—, necesito decirte esto y si luego quieres dejarme lo entenderé. Dean, cuando tú…, cuando nosotros…—empezó de nuevo aclarándose la garganta y mirando al frente, a la oscuridad de la noche a través del cristal delantero de Baby, mientras los kilómetros desaparecían engullidos por las ruedas del impala—, Dean yo no sabía que sentía estas cosas, pero tenerte cerca, que me tocaras de esa manera y me besaras, me ha hecho darme cuenta que con la vida que llevamos, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, que tengo celos de todas las mujeres que se te acercan, que en realidad odiaba a Lisa cuando no tenía alma y estaba deseando que te abandonara, que te hice elegir entre Benny y yo , no porque fuera un monstruo, sino porque te quiero solo para mí, porque no puedo soportar que signifiques algo para otras personas, porque tú eres mío. Puede que yo sea un monstruo también por sentir esto. Siempre he creído que hay algo malo en mí. Dean, siempre he temido que me abandonaras por ello y por eso prefería irme yo antes.  
No sé, —continuó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara como para despejarse, echando su pelo hacia atrás y volviéndose a mirarlo—, creo que soy un monstruo Dean, pero te necesito. Te quiero. Y no sólo como hermano, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sé que ahora que has vuelto a ser humano, ya no sentirás lo mismo, y que todo esto te parecerá una abominación, haré lo que tú quieras, te ayudaré a quitarte la marca y luego me iré si tú quieres. O permaneceré a tu lado como siempre, cazando monstruos, el negocio familiar —se rio tristemente—, lo siento Dean, creo que es mejor hablarlo, aceptaré tus condiciones. —Dijo rindiéndose a sus sentimientos y mirándolo con sus dulces y bellos ojos.  
Dean paró el coche en el arcén, quería poder mirarlo cuando se lo dijera, quería compartir con él la alegría que sus palabras le habían producido, ya nada se interponía entre ellos. Todos esos años juntos, todo por lo que habían pasado, les había unido y había hecho crecer un amor y una dependencia mutua que traspasaba todas las reglas y tabúes. A Dean no le importaba si era incesto o no , eso eran leyes de los hombres, y ellos habían ido mucho más allá, al infierno , al purgatorio, y habían vuelto, siempre salvándose uno al otro, siempre sacrificándose e imponiendo al otro por encima de cualquier cosa, ¿que esto era raro? , ¿Pues y qué?, mañana podrían estar muertos, iban a aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida les daba, se acercó a su hermano y le dijo:  
—Todo está bien, Sammy, somos tú y yo. Tú y yo solos frente al mundo como siempre. Te quiero. —Acercando su boca a la suya le besó.

FIN.


End file.
